


Plotting

by BubblyCeci



Series: Werewolf Alpha Stiles Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyCeci/pseuds/BubblyCeci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of my Alpha Stiles series. Written while listening to 'This Is Gonna Hurt' by Sixx.A.M.</p>
<p>Stiles thinks about who to give the bite to and why they deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

            Stiles sighed, snapping the old leather bound book shut, the yellowed pages crinkling. Not for the first time, he was glad he had raided the lowest level of the library- it had so many hidden texts it wasn’t funny, available only to those with senses as strong as him. It was because of them- and Deaton, but that went without saying, the man was incredible- that he knew what he what he knew- what he was, what he required to stay sane, how to protect and adjust, everything.

            Taking a deep breath, he focused his senses. One heartbeat, his own steady breathing, the natural scent of cinnamon and nutmeg on his skin combined with the artificial rain-cotton of his laundry detergent and the neutral odor of his new scentless hygiene products, and the smell of pheromones and young male wolf and come on his sheets. He was alone.

            Another breath later, he opened his eyes and held up the hand mirror he had purchased. With a thought, he felt the burn in his eyes, and he held in a cheer as the honey irises turned bloody red. He blinked and felt them return to normal, and he let out the yip of joy- the eyes had been giving him the most trouble; he had already gained control over his fangs and claws, learned to change them without going full Beta form.

            Humming in satisfaction, he dropped from his desk chair into the push-up position. One, two, three. He had to train his body, make sure he was as strong as possible. Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two. He had to prove he was capable as an Alpha if he wanted any future Betas to trust him, follow him. Seventy-five, seventy-six, seventy-seven. He needed to start making his pack, too, if he wanted to keep his humanity. Feral didn’t look good on anyone. One hundred and six, one hundred and seven, one hundred and eight. But who needed the change most? One hundred and ninety-eight, one hundred and ninety-nine, two hundred. He didn’t want to change anyone who wouldn’t benefit from getting involved in the clusterfuck of the supernatural world.

            He switched to crunches. One, two, three. Scott would be the first he offered it to, not only because of their unofficial brother status, but because his asthma could end up killing him one day. Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five. Jackson would be a good choice. He was already a beast on the lacrosse field, and he would make an excellent Beta if he could play by nice- plus, he desired the closeness pack could give. One hundred and nine, one hundred and ten, one hundred and eleven. He would need someone to balance them, someone level headed- Vernon Boyd, loner and stoic. One hundred and fifty, one hundred and fifty-one, one hundred and fifty-two. And they needed someone to add a little flair. Perhaps Erica Reyes, whose epilepsy could prove fatal? One hundred and ninety-eight, one hundred and ninety-nine, two hundred. Then they would need someone able to get along with everyone, someone like Isaac Lahey, who always smelt like slow healing and crushing ruin.

            He surged to his feet and was out his front door in less than a minute, starting a quick pace towards the Preserve. He would have five Betas, then, two more than the necessary cornerstones and probably a bit much for him to think about all at once. However, if he staggered them right, there would be little room for error.

            Stiles entered the tree line and upped his fast jog to a flat-out run. Scott would be first, as he would be able to train him with little effort, and he would take the position as second. Then would be Jackson, whose speed and muscle would allow them to easily handle the others. Lahey would be next, his trustworthy demeanor allowing them to get close to Boyd and Reyes, and they would follow together.

            He grinned, howling his happiness to the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, fairly short, but after I get through the tediousness of the Pack forming, things should get longer and more action packed.


End file.
